Mindy Starlane
Mindy Starlane is a former Galactic Gal, which is a group of magical girls that scour the universe to take on threats. She was cast out of the group following multiple drug-related arrests and misusing her powers, requiring her to check into rehab. She first debuted in World Tournament as a fighter, attempting to prove that she was worthy of rejoining the Galactic Gals. The character was created by Exotoro as a spoof of the magical girl archetype as well as to help flesh out the story of World Tournament. Being a recovering drug user and alcoholic, Mindy Starlane is a self-destructive toxic masochist with little patience for the people around her. Mindy's only remaining friend is Chiamomo, an alien that acts as her bodyguard and is only able to mumble out "Chiamomo", of which Mindy is somehow able to understand. While incredibly bitter, she does care deep down for the people in her life, including the people she has kept away with her toxic attitude. She has a side to herself that is unwilling to show weakness, feigning narcissism to keep people from thinking she dislikes herself. Description Mindy Starlane is a Kittuman with dyed blond and blue hair. She has twintails and a lot of purple eyeliner. Her eye color is green. She wears the Galactic Gal uniform which consists of red hotpants and a black sport bra with some additional white fabric that wraps around the back to the front. She also wears arm length black gloves and thigh high boots with a green trim on the side. Personality Mindy Starlane on the onset seems like a standard, excitable girl with magical powers. However, her past tends to roar up in her interactions with other people. She can come off as narcissistic and self-destructive, pushing people away with her toxic behavior. She has a history of addiction with drugs and alcohol that got her kicked out of the Galactic Girls. She does care for the people in her life but she hates showing weakness and will do anything to prevent her mistakes from being known. She can often be petty and argumentative. The only person still remaining a friend with her is Chiamomo. She can fake her personality on a whim pretty well when other people around. She can come off as a bubbly, excited person at times and studious and intellectual. She can lie very well in a believable way, which leads to when her lies are exposed blowing up massively in her face. As opposed to learning anything from her actions, she just continues to move forward, burning bridges. Appearances ''World Tournament Powers and Abilities Mindy Starlane's abilities are mostly channeled through her wand, although her magic abilities are latent to an extent. If she had bothered training without the wand, she would be able to produce it through her hands- however, she needs the wand at her current skill level. She can blast star projectiles from the wand, as well as blast magical shock-waves from the center of her forehead that transform opponents into candy, typically a gumball as it allows her to deal the most damage without outright killing her opponent when they revert. The transformation can last 15 seconds to 30 minutes. She can also create reflective swipes with the wand that reflect projectiles, as well as launching energy blasts in the form of rainbows or hearts. She has a variety of elemental spells as well that can deal fire, ice, or electrical damage. Specific Powers Relationships Chiamomo They have a close friendship, with Chiamomo being the only of Mindy's friends still with her. They fight together, often going on mercenary missions in order to pay for Mindy's vices or whatever debt she owes. Mindy is one of the few people that can understand Chiamomo, so it's possible Chiamomo feels obligated to stay with her because she's the only person that can even give her company to begin with. Chiamomo attempts to help Mindy with her problems but is ill-equipped to actually deal with them. Gallery MindyStarlanePainted.png|Mindy Starlane's artwork. Trivia *Mindy Starlane's design was inspired by Kebako from Cat Girl Without Salad, while her powerset was inspired by Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil and Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon. Her personality was inspired by Bojack Horseman from Bojack Horseman. *Mindy's wand has a hollow rod that can be filled with liquids, allowing her to service her vices on the go. Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Kittumans Category:Galactic Gals Category:World Tournament